List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Asian Badger * Badger Bandits Baboon * The Baboon Boss Black-necked Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar * Villains in Secrets of the Masters Bird * Little Birdie in Secrets of the Masters Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Chinese Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile (also known as the Crocodile Sergeant) * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Irwin * Fung's father * Water * Members of the Hoof Clan Chinese Flying Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) Chinese Frog * Master Frog Chinese Goose * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's Father * Mr. Ping's Grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan Chinese Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu * Hao's mother Chinese Mountain Cat * Mei Ling Clouded Leopard * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" Crow * Qinchu's minions * Early concept of Boss Wolf Demon * Mongolian Fist Demon Desert Monitor * Master Chao Dog * Master Dog Eagle * Master Eagle Elephant * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Eurasian Eagle-Owl * Fenghuang Falcon *Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Fattail Scorpion * Scorpion Flamingo * Fire Gaur * The Instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Grand Master Oogway * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Master Po * Po's Mother * Po's Father * Villagers of the Panda Village * Villagers of the Panda Hideout * Good Po * Bad Po Goat * The Soothsayer * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers in Jinzhou Golden Langur * Master Monkey Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla Bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters Green Tree Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's Mother ** Viper's sisters (unconfirmed) Hyena *Villains of Handan defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Himalayan Brown Bear * Master Golden Bear: an early concept of Po Himalayan Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Indian Peafowl * Lord Shen * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Shen's Father ** Shen's Mother Jackal * Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Jaguar * Earth Javan Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons * Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Lizard *Stanley in Secrets of the Masters Loris * Tong Fo Malayan Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Mountain Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Ox * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Master Bull * Master Storming Ox Pekin Duck * Apple Cart Duck * Villagers of the Valley of Peace Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat Bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan Red Fox *Junjie *Villains in Secrets of the Masters Red Panda * Grand Master Shifu * Shifu's Father Rooster * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five in "Owl Be Back" * Villagers in Jinzhou Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Master Sheep * Villagers of Jinzhou * Kwan Skunk * Master Skunkman Snow Leopard * Tai Lung * Master Leopard * Peng Snub-Nosed Monkey * Villains in Secrets of the Masters South China Tiger * Master Tigress Taihu Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters Tarantula * Wood Tibetan Wolf *The Mountain Wolf Clan *Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors *Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game *Members of the Lang Shadow Army *Master Wolf *Shen's Wolf Army **Boss Wolf *Villains in Secrets of the Masters Tibetan Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo Tibetan Sand Fox * Qinchu Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao Water Buffalo * Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Category:Characters